Reaching Towards the Peak
by TrueRising
Summary: A young man brought from our world has been gifted with the ability to go on a wondrous journey across the pokemon world! And you can be assured, he is here to reach the peak of the world! (Self-Insert) (OC, Fem OC, Lisia and Lillie Pairing) (Powerful OC)
1. Awakening To Another World

"Speach"

'Thoughts'

* * *

The pokemon world, a world in which is inhabited by creatures known as pokemon. They live everywhere in the world, let it be underground, in the vast seas, the high mountains, across the plains and deserts, and possibly even all the way in outer space. They can be found across the globe.

This world is a place of fiction for us, a place in which was created by the minds of artists and cartoonists in our growing world. Many young individuals wish to one day truly travel the pokemon world and experience something that so many people wish for, and that is to become a real pokemon trainer.

But, what if a single extremely fortunate youth were to arrive in the pokemon world? Gifted with his knowledge of the pokemon world and its secrets, how would he affect the flow of its history? Will he bring forth a new age within the era? What impacts will he have? Those questions, are soon to be answered.

As now, we are able to see the silhouette of a young man floating in a vast white void, the silhouette slowly began to reveal the boy's features as he appeared to be around the age of twelve or so. His hair swaying slightly due to the void's environment almost feeling like being underwater.

The male had fair skin and a lean body, he had straight black hair along with white front bangs. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt with black jeans and tall white combat boots, around his neck was a long white scarf and on his wrists were fingerless black gloves with the finger holes being white.

"Huh? Where am I?" The young boy muttered in confusion as he slowly opened his eyes. This ended up revealing a pair of beautiful obsidian black eyes. He stared for a second before bringing up his hand and looking at it with half opened eyes. 'This feeling... I feel like I'm underwater, but I can breathe just fine.'

True to his words, it felt as if he was wearing a second set of clothes over his own current clothes. It was wrapping around his body like the feeling of water making contact with the skin while at complete ease. He blinked a couple of times before looking around in a confused manner.

"Where is this? I was just in my room..." The young male wondered. He continued to spin a couple of times around as all he could see was the vast endless color of white that seemed to meet to end. "What is this place? There is no possible way that this is one earth, there's no plane of existence on it that is merely the color white..."

"You are quite observant, aren't you? Young one?" A male voice was heard as the young male quickly turned to find the source. The voice seemed to be a pure voice, one of superiority as well as infinite power. "There is no need to be alarmed. So, please, may you feel at ease."

"..." The male looked around defensively for a second before hesitantly calming down, he sensed now malice in the voice and it compelled him to drop his guard as there were most likely no ill intentions directed towards him. "Alright, then who are you? Where are you? Where am I?"

"Calm down, Young Asbel. Your questions will be answered soon." The voice called again. The boy now identified as Asbel widened his eyes slightly at the voice knowing his name, though he couldn't say anything as he was interrupted by a small golden light that soon expanded and began to change shape in front of him.

"What the...?" Asbel muttered. He watched as the light grew to bigger sizes before slowly getting dimmer as it revealed a large figure standing on all fours in front of him, it had a body of white and a gold arch of sorts around its stomach area. It also had a relatively long head and red eyes. "No way... Arceus."

"You would be correct, Young Asbel. I am indeed Arceus, though not the one that you are thinking about." Asbel blinked in confusion at what the alpha pokemon was talking about, not the one he was thinking about? "You are referring to me as the Arceus in the pokemon world, but I am a different one. One that stands above all worlds, the true creator."

"Wait... then you mean to tell me that you're God?" Asbel said with widened eyes as he unconsciously took a step back in surprise, though it was more of a swim back since he wasn't touching any solid ground. Arceus, the one in front of him, nodded his head to the young boy's words.

"You are correct again, I am indeed the one you usually refer to as God. Now, onto more pressing matters..." Arceus said in a more serious tone. Asbel blinked in confusion for a second before narrowing his eyes as he also gave Arceus a serious look. "You are currently standing in a void, a void between all worlds."

"So, like a dimension gap? A space between worlds that also separates them from each other?" Asbel asked. Arceus nodded his head as he gave a small chuckle before saying. "You are an intelligent one indeed. So, I would like to make a preposition for you, Young Asbel."

"Huh? A preposition? What does it entail?"

"Well, first. What do you think of your world?" Arceus asked. Asbel blinked as he gave Arceus a look of confusion. Arceus, seeing this look, then further explained. "I mean as to what you see your world as? How does this world of continuous evolution of the human race feel to you as a human being?"

"Well... If I am to answer honestly, it's dull. It's a world of evolution, yes, but that's all there really is right now. My life has not much excitement and nothing thrilling that would exhilirate my blood." Asbel said as he looked at his right clenched fist. "I feel like... I just don't belong."

"I see..." Arceus muttered. Arceus then closed his eyes for a bit before smiling softly as he looked back at Asbel, who then looked back at the deity in turn. "Then back to my preposition then. How would you like to be transferred to a world of excitement? The world of pokemon."

"Wh-What? The world of pokemon... but, is that really a possibility?" Asbel asked with uncertainty. In his mind, he did truly want to go to such a world, a world where he can put his pokemon knowledge to the test as well as get himself the exhilirating life he always wanted.

"Hehehe... I am a god, Young Asbel. Transferring a single human to another world is but a simple task." Arceus chuckled. Asbel blinked as he had the courtesy to look a bit embarassed, he probably should have figured that a task like that was child's play to him. "So, how about it? Would you accept my offer?"

"...Yes! I want to be brought to a world where my life can reach new heights!" Asbel answered with certainty after a bit of a pause between his and Arceus's line. Arceus stared for a second before smiling as he nodded his head towards Asbel.

"Very well, then allow me to provide you with the necessary equipment," Arceus stated. He then glowed for a second before Asbel was doing the same, Asbel flinched for a second before calming down. The glow continued for a bit before finally stopping.

"Eh?"

Asbel suddenly felt that his body had gotten a bit heavier, he looked down to see that around his waist was now a white belt with a total of six holsters, which look much like the shape that would hold pokeballs. He then looked behind his back to see that there was a black backpack swung over his right shoulder.

"Woah... Huh?" Asbel patted his clothes but stopped when he noticed something on his left wrist. Bringing it up to his face, he realized that it appeared to be a watch of sorts which was mainly black in color along with blue and had a camera and a display. He blinked in surprise before fiddling with it. "An Xtransceiver... from the black and white games."

He then proceeded to press the blue button on the right side of it as another screen popped out, he then closed it back as he then heard Arceus getting his attention. "That device has information such as the world map, time display, and many more functions. And inside your bag that I have given you, you will find a pokedex and also a couple of more items that you will find useful."

"Thank you, Arceus." Asbel smiled. Arceus nodded with his own smile as he then held his front right leg to the right as Asbel watched and saw that a portal then appeared while swirling like a vorted. "This portal will lead you to the Kalos Region, a place I'm sure you know of. And before you leave."

"Hm?" Asbel turned to look at Arceus in confusion before seeing a small pokeball floating down towards him, he held his right hand out as it floated into his hand. It stopped glowing before he looked at it in confusion. "That right there, will be your partner, someone you'll treasure dearly."

"Thank you once again, Arceus." Asbel smiled as he then walked towards the portal as he holstered the pokeball onto the belt around his waist. He began to go through but stopped for a second before turning around and looking at a confused Arceus before pointing towards the God. "Arceus. I promise, the next time that we see each other eye to eye, I will be the strongest trainer in the world! You can count on that."

"Then I will await your return," Arceus smirked. Asbel gave a smirk in returned before waving as he ran through the portal.

* * *

Asbel could now be seen exiting out from a portal. Upon doing so, he looked around to see that he was standing in a what appeared to be a rather peaceful route which was clear of trees with only having decently tall grass being around. He opened up his Xtransceiver's map and looked at his location.

"Apparently this is Route 3, and I'm pretty close to Santalune City." Asbel smiled. He was glad that he was at least close to civilization and not somewhere far into the wilderness of this pokemon world. "I need to make sure that I have everything that Arceus said he gave to me, just to make sure..."

Asbel closed down the device as the time then displayed on the screen as he swung his backpack off his shoulder and placed it on the ground. He looked inside as it appeared pretty full as he was curious to see what was inside, though when he looked, he was honestly shocked at the number of items.

"Wow... There are potions, a couple of pokeballs, a tent, food supplies, and even a sleeping bag and more." Asbel muttered in surprise. It seemed that Arceus sure did provide him with pretty much everything that he needed for this journey. He then noticed a wallet inside as he took it out. "I guess this has a bunch of Poke that I can use to resupply, thank Arceus. Also, wasn't there supposed to be a pokedex in here?"

Asbel placed the wallet into his pocket as he reached into his bag and dug for a bit before finally taking hold of what appeared to be a square pokedex that was red in color with the center being a bit of a holographic image. It was the Kalos variant of the pokedex.

"Awesome, to think that I would actually hold a real pokedex in my life..." Asbel smiled. He then closed it down before placing it in his pocket as well as he fixed up his scarf before closing up his back pack. He then reached to his belt and took hold of his pokeball that Arceus gave him. "I wonder what pokemon Arceus gave me?"

He curiously primed the pokeball by pressing the center button as he then gently tossed it up as it opened and a stream of red light shot out before it began to form a small figure on the ground, Asbel had caught the pokeball before looking down to see the pokemon that had emerged.

"Woah..."

Asbel was now looking at a small bipedal pokemon with light brown hide which was covering most of its body with the exception of a cream-colored belly. It was wearing a skull over its obscured head with only the eyes being shown through the open eye holes of the skull.

"A Cubone, I definitely don't mind this," Asbel muttered. He could definitely think of many different strategies and methods of battle that he could have with having Cubone as his partner pokemon. Plus, Cubone was a really nice pokemon in his opinion.

He smiled softly as he looked at the small pokemon that slowly opened its eyes, it looked around curiously before looking up at Asbel with a curious look on its face. He then blinked a couple of times as he noticed something rather... abnormal about this Cubone of his.

'What in the world? It's holding two bones?' Asbel though in slight surprise. True to his words, the Cubone in front of him had a bone in each of its hands. Normally, a regular Cubone would only have one bone which it uses to battle, but this was a rather interesting development. Asbel just pushed the thoughts away as he smiled and knelt down. "It's nice to meet you, Cubone. My name is Asbel Quarter."

Asbel then held his hand with his palm facing upwards towards Cubone, who had stepped back a bit before looking at the hand for a few seconds before hesitantly walking up and placing its left bone on his hand while still holding onto the bone. Asbel smiled before lightly gripping and shaking the bone as if it was a handshake.

"Once again, it's nice to meet you Cubone. I'm your new trainer, so how about you and I work our way to the top of the world? What do you say?" Cubone stared for a second before cheering as it nodded its head while waving both arms up and down while still holding onto its two bones. "Great! We'll definitely win together!"

Asbel smiled as Cubone did the same with closed eyes. Asbel then realized something as he took out his Pokedex from his pocket before holding it up towards Cubone who didn't do anything as the Pokedex opened up and a bunch of information appeared.

* * *

**Cubone**

**Cubone, the Lonely Pokemon. It always wears the skull of its dead mother, so no-one has any idea of what its hidden face really looks like.**

**Type**

**Ground**

**Gender**

**Male**

**Move Set**

**Bonemerang**

**Ancient Power**

**Bone Club**

**Iron Head**

* * *

'Wow, this Cubone sure is pretty good for being a starter, better for me I guess.' Asbel smiled as he read the information with surprise. He looked at Cubone and smiled before taking out his Pokeball and holding it towards Cubone. "We'll rise to the top in this world, Cubone. We'll take down the gyms, then the Elite Four, and finally the champions."

Cubone nodded its head in agreement as it cheered before Asbel then returned it to its Pokeball as he turned to look towards the direction leading towards Santalune City, and where his first challenge in this world will be.

"We'll win for sure."

* * *

**Asbel's Pokemon:**

Cubone (M): [Ability: Lightning Rod] - (Bonemerang, Ancient Power, Bone Club, Iron Head)


	2. Special Training

**A/N: Some things when it comes to the pokemon's abilities and some other things might be altered a bit.**

* * *

"Speach"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Are you ready, Cubone?"

Asbel and Cubone were now close to arriving at Santalune City, but they decided to stop at an empty clearing on the way, this was since Asbel had decided that he wanted to train and prepare himself for the upcoming gym battle that he had his goals set on. So, they were now facing each other.

Cubone nodded its head towards its new trainer as it held both of its bones in a fighting stance as Asbel smiled at the sight, Asbel then smirked before cracking his neck and looking at Cubone. "I'll remind you now, Cubone. I won't be your everyday trainer, we're going to do some special training."

"...?" Cubone made a small cry with its face showing confusion. Asbel just smiled before jumping back from Cubone as he flipped a couple of times as he got into a fighting stance himself, shocking the pokemon that stood in front of him while staring at the young boy in complete shock.

"I want you to come at me with all you got!" Asbel shouted. Cubone was shocked for a second before smirking as it quickly charged in as both of its bones glowed slightly before it swung them both in a fashion that was similar to dual-wielding swords. Asbel just dodged every swing as he ducked under one swing and flipped a couple of times.

Asbel then began redirecting the swings with his arms by reducing the amount of force applied by shifting his arms that were redirecting the swings. True, there was still some pain, but definitely not as much as there normally would be if he didn't follow this procedure of movements.

"Listen, Cubone! You don't need to always block an attack!" Asbel said as he continued to parry each attack while continuously taking steps back to avoid too close positioning with Cubone. Cubone just looked confused as it continued. "It only matters that the attack doesn't make fatal contact!"

Asbel had shouted as Cubone widened its eyes when Asbel quickly lowered himself before giving a low sweep that knocked Cubone off its legs and going about a meter into the air, Asbel then sent a kick that sent Cubone sliding across the floor, though it managed to regain balance and skid across the ground.

"You need to devise of a strategy to defeat your opponents, Cubone!" Asbel stated seriously as he stood up properly and pointed towards the small pokemon who looked at him seriously and nodded its head. "You need to be faster, try to make an opening! Or else, you won't be able to win against me!"

Cubone nodded before coming in again while it began to swing its bones again, using the move Bone Club as it swung. Asbel noticed the slightly faster movements that Cubone did as he narrowed his eyes and had a little bit more difficult time at defending, he then blinked in confusion when Cubone smashed its bone against the ground.

"Huh?" Asbel muttered in confusion. He then widened his eyes when the ground shattered and rocks flew everywhere, making it difficult for Asbel to see. He then looked up to see Cubone heading straight towards him with its skull now appearing to be made of metal as it flew towards him at great speed. "Oh, crud!"

Asbel gritted his teeth and planted his feet strongly onto the ground as he held both arms up in a crossed position in front of him as Cubone made impact with his arms, Asbel gave a slightly pained expression as he was skidding across the ground as Cubone landed back on the ground with both bones ready for battle.

"That was a nice trick, Cubone. Using the rocks to blind me before going in for a hit, very impressive." Asbel smirked. He lowered his arms as he smiled towards the small pokemon who in turn also smiled back with a determined look in its eyes. Asbel smirked before motioning for Cubone to attack.

Cubone gave a cry before rushing towards Asbel with both of its bones being held likes swords, Asbel prepared himself as he got into a stance before charging in himself as they began to exchange blows with one another. They were both sweating but with smiles on their faces.

"This is exactly what I want Cubone! In a battle, there is more than just attacking and defending! There is strategy too!" Asbel said as he bent down and threw Cubone over behind him when it jumped at him. "And, also a very important component, trust and synergy between trainer and pokemon! You and I need to understand each other and coincide with our fighting styles!"

Cubone didn't say or reply in any way, but it took the words from his trainer to heart as it continued to battle. Asbel smiled inwardly as their movements were now at a similar pace to each other as they were giving it their all. Cubone, despite only training for a short time now, was starting to get the hang of his methods and was getting better and better.

"Come after me if you haven't given up!" Asbel smirked. He then proceeded to swiftly enter into the nearby forest at fast speed while maneuvering through the trees, he then smiled when he saw Cubone chasing after him while doing the same. 'Heh, I knew someone like you wouldn't give up, Cubone.'

Asbel then jumped to a tree as he kicked off of it as a bunch of berries fell from the tree, he then hit all of them, which resulted in them flying towards Cubone. The small pokemon widened its eyes at the sight, but quickly acted as it hit them all with its bones though with a bit of difficulty.

Cubone then knew that it wasn't going to be able to defeat Asbel if he didn't think of something so he looked around before smiling, it gave a small cry before boosting off one of the trees and quickly sailed towards Asbel.

"Eh?" Asbel turned around and widened his eyes when he saw Cubone coming in hot, he attempted to bring up his arms like before, though he wasn't in time as he was hit on the chest and was sent flying through the forest, luckily not hitting any of the trees. "Gah!"

Asbel ended up getting sent into an open area from the force that Cubone had hit him as he then ended up bouncing once when hitting the grass, he then opened his eyes before planting his hand against the ground and pushing himself up to do a flip as he landed back on his feet.

"Hehe... You're really learning fast, Cubone!" Asbel smiled. Cubone smirked as it stared at its trainer after making it out of the dense forest, Asbel composed himself as he looked behind him to see that they were now next to a river with a bunch of rocks scattered in it. "Alright, Cubone! Let's stop for now!"

Cubone relaxed as it nodded its head and walked over to Asbel as they both sighed and wiped the sweat from their bodies by going over to the water and washing their faces, Cubone doing with only a small amount of water due to it not exactly being too much of a fan of water.

"How about we have a lunch break, Cubone? We'll head off towards Santalune City afterwards." Cubone nodded its head happily as it gave a cry of cheer while waving its two bones in its hands up and down. Asbel just chuckled before they walked over to a set of rocks and sat down.

What they didn't notice, were a pair of eyes watching from the bushes.

* * *

Asbel and Cubone were now seen sitting on the rocks with Asbel's bag leaning against the rock that he was sitting on. Asbel was eating a sandwich that he had quickly made from the food supplies given by Arceus, while Cubone was eating a tray of pokemon food that it seemed to be enjoying greatly.

"Alright, finish quickly, Cubone. We need to get going to Santalune." Asbel smiled as he finished his food before pushing himself off the rock he was on. Cubone nodded before quickly finishing as Asbel then took its tray and placed it into his backpack before picking it up and swinging it over his shoulder. "Good, ready to go?"

Cubone nodded its head as it gave a small cry, this made Asbel smile as he was about to return Cubone to its Pokeball, though he stopped when his instincts kicked in. He jumped back, as well as Cubone, as something orange seemed to have flown past them. "What in the world was that?!"

Asbel and Cubone both quickly looked to the location where the strange orange blur had come from and looked to see something that made Asbel widen his eyes, while Cubone narrowed its eyes and prepared for a battle against the newcomer that had arrived at the scene.

It revealed to be a bipedal reptilian pokemon that was primarily orange in colour and had a pair of blue eyes, it had and underside from its chest down to its soles which were coloured cream. It had a long orange tail that swung back and forth behind it which appeared to have a powerful flame burning brightly at the tip.

"A Charmander?!" Asbel muttered in shock. He was questioning himself as to why there was this fire pokemon randomly walking around and suddenly attacking them, finding such a pokemon in the wild was no easy feat and an incredibly rare occurrence. "Cubone, get ready! We might be in for a battle!"

Cubone nodded as it got into a defensive position as the Charmander tilted its body diagonally to the right as it held up its left hand and made a gesture that seemed to challenge the both of them to a battle as it held a smirk on its face. Asbel narrowed his eyes as he understood the gesture.

"Charmander is challenging us. You ready for this, Cubone?" Asbel asked. Cubone nodded as it got in front of Asbel as the two pokemon stared each other down with heat in their eyes. Asbel then held his hand forwards as he gave his first order. "Use Bone Club!"

Cubone began rushing towards the Charmander who rolled to the side as it then fired a spiralling blast of fire from its mouth that shot at fast speeds towards Cubone who had widened its eyes at the attack. Asbel quickly acted after seeing the attack.

"Intercept with Ancient Power!" Cubone heard as it then glowed white before a white energy version of it appeared before swirling and changing into a white ball of energy that had a green core at the centre of it. Cubone then sent the attack forwards which ended up colliding with the attack from Charmander. "Quick, Bone Club!"

Cubone acted instantly as it charged and smacked Charmander with both of its bones, resulting in it giving a cry of pain as it was sent sliding across the floor. The Charmander then stood up before its eyes glowed white as its tail flame grew to a rather large size, that was when a ball of fire formed in front of its mouth.

"Oh crud, he's using Dragon Rage! Dodge, Cubone!" Cubone quickly rolled to the right, narrowly dodging a fiery inferno of fire that Charmander had sent towards it. Cubone quickly stood up as it glared towards the Charmander. "Great work, Cubone! Rush in and use Bone Club!"

Cubone nodded before quickly running towards Charmander, who looked towards the ground-type with widened eyes. Charmander then jumped back in panic as it then swung its tail across the ground, Asbel widened its eyes when the grass in front was caught aflame due to the fire at the tip of the Charmander's tail.

"That's smarts, this Charmander is more than the meets the eye..." Asbel muttered. Cubone had to stop its advance due to the flames, Cubone gritted its teeth in annoyance as the Charmander was panting along with Cubone. "Quick, Cubone! Use Bonemerang to stop the fire and hit Charmander!"

Cubone nodded as its bones glowed a bright white colour before it threw the two bones towards the fire, one of the bones went to the left and the other went to the right as the force of the bones put the fire out as they sailed quickly to Charmander who was looking in shock.

Charmander had managed to dodge the first bone, but was hit by the second one as it was sent flying a few meters away with both bones now flying back towards Cubone, who had caught them both with its hands. Asbel quickly took the advantage as he then sent his next command. "Use Ancient Power then hit it forwards with Bone Club!"

Cubone then formed the attack in front of itself before its bones glowed a bit before its smacked the Ancient Power towards Charmander who was barely getting up, the attack was flying at a far more fast speed than it did when it used it against Asbel during training. The attack sailed before hitting Charmander.

They both had to cover their eyes as the attack hit and the cry of pain was heard from Charmander, there was also a cloud of dust and smoke that had appeared due to the explosion as a strong gust of wind was blown everywhere. They waited patiently as the smoke cleared.

"Yes!" Asbel cheered. Charmander was now seen laying in a small crater with its eyes being replaced with swirls as its mouth was open, the Charmander was now unable to battle as it was twitching slightly on the ground. Cubone cheered as well as it ran back to Asbel and high-fived him. "Alright, great work Cubone! But, I think this Charmander can really help us on our journey."

Asbel had said as Cubone nodded, Asbel then quickly took out an empty Pokeball before flicking it up before tossing it towards the downed form of Charmander. The ball made impact as it opened up before sucking the Charmander in with a red light as it then landed on the ground before shaking a couple of times.

"Come on..." Asbel muttered. Both him and Cubone were watching patiently as the ball then stopped shaking before a small sound was heard as the ball stayed closed while releasing a small splash of particles. Asbel smirked as he walked over and picked up the Pokeball. "It seems that we've gained ourselves a new member, Cubone."

Cubone nodded happily as Asbel smiled before bringing Charmander out of its Pokeball in the form of red light, it then was seen slowly standing up with a confused look on its face. It then turned to see Cubone and Asbel looking at him with calm looks on their faces. Asbel then kneeled down and held his hand towards Charmander.

"Nice to meet you, Charmander. My name is Asbel Quarter, and this is Cubone." Asbel introduced as he gestured towards the ground-type pokemon standing next to him. Asbel smiled as Charmander looked at his hand. "We're on a journey to reach the peak of the world, will you fight alongside Cubone and me?"

Charmander was silent for a second as it stared at his hand before looking at Cubone who nodded its head towards the fire-type pokemon, Charmander then smiled as it placed its hand onto Asbel's as the young boy smiled in response. "Great! Then let's make our way to Santalune City! Our first steps to achieving our goal!"

Both of them cheered towards him as he smirked before returning them to their Pokeballs, he then placed them both onto his belt before stretching as he looked towards the direction of Santalune City and smiling before he began advancing towards the city with his goals set straight and clear.

* * *

**Asbel's Pokemon:**

Cubone (M): [Ability: Lightning Rod] - (Bonemerang, Ancient Power, Bone Club, Iron Head)

Charmander (M): [Ability: Blaze] - (Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Fire Spin, Flamethrower)


	3. First Steps To Success

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Asbel had arrived into Santalune City as he was now walking through the city, he was now looking for the Pokemon Center since there were some priorities he needed to take care of before he can go and challenge the gym. As he was walking, he glanced around at the sights of the city.

The city itself was surrounded by stone walls and featured mostly brick pathways that were interwoven between European-style homes and buildings. The place had multiple gardens and buildings which had been decorated with colorful flowers, with the central plaza featuring a stone fountain.

"There it is, the Pokemon Center!" Asbel gave a small smile as he saw a building that had an orange roof. He quickly ran towards it as he passed by a couple of people that were walking along the streets. He then slowed down as he neared the front entrance.

He then walked calmly into the Pokemon Center while holding the arm of his backpack that was swung over his right shoulder as the automatic doors opened and revealed the interior of the building. Asbel continued walking as he looked around and observed his new surroundings.

He had noticed how it seemed to be air-conditioned inside of the building as it was most definitely colder inside than it was outside. It was relatively smaller than those that you would find in the larger cities, but it was still decently large in his opinion. He then saw the front counter where he saw a familiar face.

At the receptionist's desk was a young woman with pink hair and large blue eyes, she wore a nurse's outfit along with a small white hat. Her hair was tied into circular pigtails as her outfit was a rather wide looking dress. This person was none other than Nurse Joy, someone you would always find working at a Pokemon Center.

"Welcome to the Santalune City Pokemon Center! How may I help you today?" Nurse Joy asked as she welcomed him. Asbel smiled as he walked up to the front desk and placed both Charmander and Cubone's Pokeballs onto the counter as he replied with. "I'd like my Pokemon healed, please?"

"Why of course! Is there anything else that you need?" Nurse Joy asked as a Wigglytuff appeared and took the Pokeballs before moving into another room to heal them. Asbel replied with a smile. "I'd also like to see if I am able to register myself for the Kalos Pokemon League. I'd also like to rent a room if possible."

"Of course! We have a couple of rooms spare. And as far as the registering for the league goes, you just need to place your Pokedex onto this panel." Nurse Joy explained. She then gestured towards a small screen that displayed on the counter. Asbel nodded as he took out his Pokedex and placed it onto the screen, which in turn scanned it.

* * *

**Asbel from Vaniville Town is now registered to enter the Kalos League!**

**The number of badges currently under possession: 0**

**We wish you the best of luck!**

* * *

"Congratulations! You're now registered to participate in the league!" Nurse Joy said cheerfully. Asbel nodded as he took his Pokedex back before pocketing it, that was when Nurse Joy held a small case towards him. It was dark grey in colour and had a transparent lid. "This is your very own Kalos badge case! We wish you the best of luck!"

"Thank you!" Asbel thanked. He took the badge case before placing it into his pocket as the sound of two doors opening was heard. They both turned to see the Wigglytuff happily walking back over with his tow Pokeballs placed onto a tray. The pokemon held them towards him as he took them both and gave a small bow. "Thank you, Wigglytuff."

The pokemon gave a small happy cry as it gave its own bow before walking off, Nurse Joy then got his attention as he turned his attention back towards her, to see that she was holding a small card in her hands to which she gave him. "These are the keys to your room, the number is four."

"I see. Thank you, Nurse Joy." Asbel thanked. They then said their byes as Asbel walked out of the Pokemon Center while pocketing the keys away.

* * *

Asbel could now be seen walking through the city again as he was looking around, seemingly trying to find something. He then stopped as he noticed a small board being displayed that seemed to have a map on display. He rushed on over before stopping in front of it and scanning its contents.

"Hmm. Now, where is that gym?" Asbel muttered. He traced his finger along the roads of the map as he found his current position, which was marked with a red dot before finding the gym and memorizing the path that lead to it. "Found it! I'm actually pretty close. It should take no longer than five minutes to get there!"

Asbel then picked up his backpack that he placed on the ground as he was scanning the board before swinging it over his right shoulder, he then smirked before adjusting his scarf and gloves. He then took off running as his scarf swayed in the wind, he shot down the streets as he avoided impacting with civilians.

It certainly didn't take long before he had found himself standing in front of a large building that was mainly green in colour, with the roof being a darker shade of green than the rest. There was also the gym symbol printed onto the front along with a small group of steps that lead up to the front door.

"I suppose this is the gym, sure is different from the game..." Asbel muttered. True to his words, the gym from the game was far more impressive looking as it had a more expensive-looking exterior. He just shrugged before making his way in, and when he did, he was greeted by a lit-up hall with a bunch of pictures of bug-type pokemon placed on the walls.

He just ignored them as he made his way towards the door at the end of the hall, and upon doing so, he was now greeted by a large dirt battlefield that was surrounded by trees. There were also pathways that surrounded the battlefield, which he assumed was for spectators to watch the battles.

"Welcome to the Santalune City Gym! How can I help you?" A female voice called out. Turning his head towards the source of the voice, his eyes connected with a woman that appeared to be a good number of years older than him, this person being who he knew was the Gym Leader.

While he may not completely remember everything about who the gym leaders as well as something about the games, he knew a majority of it. The only things he was probably clueless about were what happened in the anime series of the franchise, he never was really one to watch the series but more play the games.

The woman had blonde hair and wore a rather plain-looking attire, consisting of a white blouse along with green pants and white cuffs. She had on brown boots that had green laces as well as a green coloured sweatband that she had on her left hand. In her right hand was also a camera.

"Yes, I'd like to have a gym battle if that is possible?" Asbel requested as he turned his body to face the gym leader, who smiled in response to the question and nodded her head at him. "Of course! Just wait on for a second as I get my pokemon. Our battle will start real soon!"

Asbel nodded his head in understanding as he then watched as the gym leader ran off through the pair of doors in the back. Meanwhile, Asbel looked at the Pokeballs around his waist as he nodded his head. Both Cubone and Charmander were ready for battle, he had confidence that they could win.

Cubone showed exceptional skills in combat, and Charmander was no slouch either, if their battle not too long ago was anything to go by. Charmander, at least to him, was definitely not like any other Charmander you would encounter. It showed some pretty clever tricks during their battle.

It didn't take long as Asbel heard the doors open once again, smiling, he turned towards them before quickly making his way over to his side of the battlefield. He watched as the gym leader walked out with another person beside her, another woman wearing a great deal of green.

He watched as the gym leader went over to her side of the field and placed both hands on her hips as the second woman, who he now knew was the referee, due to the fact that she stopped on the referee's space. He cracked his neck before giving a sigh as the gym leader then voiced out.

"Nice to meet you, challenger! My name is Viola, Gym Leader of the Santalune City Gym!" The gym leader, now known as Viola, had introduced herself as she gave a bright smile towards him. "Mind telling me your name?"

"Of course! I'm Asbel Quarter from Vaniville Town, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Asbel introduced himself to Viola as she nodded in return. She then looked at the referee who nodded in understanding. Asbel saw the referee raise her right hand into the air before speaking out to them both.

**"The gym battle between Asbel the challenger, and Viola the Santalune City Gym Leader shall now be underway! Each side is allowed the use of tow pokemon and the battle will end when either side is unable to continue! Furthermore, only the challenger is permitted to substitute their pokemon!"**

"I hope you're ready, Asbel! Because my lens is always focused on victory!" Viola declared. He watched as she took out one of her Pokeballs before priming it and throwing it in towards the field. As the Pokeball opened up and the pokemon inside began to make itself known, Viola shouted. "Surskit, come on out!"

"Surskit, huh?" Asbel muttered as he narrowed his eyes. He waited as he saw the pokemon form onto the field, and when it did, Surskit stood tall and stared towards Asbel. The pokemon having a spider-like body with a light blue body and four legs, the top of its head being a creamy colour with a hair-like strand addition on the top.

"Just to let you know, I won't be holding back just because you're new." Viola smiled as Asbel just smirked in return. He may be new to being a trainer, but his knowledge and skills were not that of a beginning trainer, not at all. He most likely knew things that even professionals like the professors didn't know of.

Asbel then took out his Pokedex from inside his pocket before holding it towards Surskit as the pokemon skated side to side as it held a battle-ready look in its eyes, with the Pokedex beeping, the information on Surskit was voiced out loud to him as he also read over the extra information on it.

* * *

**Surskit**

**Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokémon. A Bug and Water-type. Surskit moves as if it were skating across the water as if it were frozen.**

* * *

"I don't intend for you to do so, it won't be nearly as fun that way." Asbel said simply as he placed his Pokedex away. He then took hold of one of his Pokeballs and held it close to his heart before holding it towards his opponent as his hair seemed to sway in a non-existent wind. "Charmander, front and center!"

Asbel through his Pokeball as it soon opened with a small torrent of fire as the fire-type Pokemon made itself known, landing on the field and giving a strong roar as the flames around its body danced for a bit before dispersing. It stood tall while giving the Surskit a glare as it awaited Asbel's orders.

**"The battle between Viola the Gym Leader and Asbel the challenger is now starting! Battle, begin!"**

* * *

**Asbel Vs Viola**

**2 Vs 2**

* * *

"Alright, Charmander! This is our first official battle as partners, let's start this off strong! Use Fire Spin!" Asbel ordered. Charmander didn't hesitate as he opened his mouth and released flames towards Surskit. Viola acted quickly and ordered. "Surskit, don't get caught in it! Dodge it quickly!"

Asbel didn't seem to be surprised at all that Surskit managed to dodge the attack, he knew that the pokemon was pretty fast, that much was very obvious. He watched as the pokemon skated out of the way of the attack as the fire crashed into the ground, to which he then smirked. "Quick, Dragon Rage!"

Charmander grinned as it jumped up and towards Surskit, and while spinning and doing a few flips in the air, Charmander charged up his attack before sending it towards a surprised Surskit, who couldn't react in time. The inferno of flames exploded where Surskit stood and sent it flying back.

"Surskit!" Viola cried out in worry as her pokemon crashed into the ground next to her, creating a small dust cloud due to the impact. Surskit slowly then began standing up with a grunt as it glared forwards. "Surskit, we need to be careful! Asbel's obviously more experienced then we may think! Use Signal Beam!"

Surskit quickly began skating around Charmander as it then charged up what looked to be a pink orb with the addition on its head, to which it was then fired in the form of a pink laser beam towards Charmander. Asbel narrowed his eyes before shouting. "Charmander, jump up to dodge!"

"Don't let it get away, Ice Beam!" Viola ordered quickly. As the Signal Beam had exploded underneath Charmander, Surskit quickly charged up before firing beams of icy blue lights towards Charmander, who was still in the air. Asbel knew if it hit, it wouldn't bode well for them. "Counter with Flamethrower!"

Charmander gathered the powerful flames in its mouth before giving a cry as it fired the torrent of flames from its mouth towards the incoming ice attack, and when the two attacks made contact with one another, the ending result was a big explosion of smoke between the two pokemon.

"Smokescreen!"

"Wha-!?" Viola was surprised as Asbel didn't wait for the smoke that had already formed from the two colliding attacks to fade away before giving out his order. Charmander obeyed and released tons of smoke from its mouth that began to cover the area around them all. She could only look around in panic.

"Use Fire Spin!" Charmander then fired the attack towards the direction that Surskit was when he had used Smokescreen. The result was in their favor as the cry of pain could be heard from Surskit as the smoke ended up being blown away by the explosion and Surskit was sent flying back.

"Surskit, are you okay?" Viola wondered in worry as she watched as her pokemon slowly got back up, but with a good amount of difficulty. Receiving a cry from her pokemon, she looked back over towards Charmander and Asbel as both of them seemed to be calmly awaiting her move. Charmander patiently awaiting for Asbel's orders. "You're a lot better than trainers that have come to face me in the past, it is clear you are more experienced than I first thought."

"Thank you. I won't let myself get beaten down so easily." Asbel smirked as he crossed both his arms over his chest. Viola smiled at this, she could tell that Asbel was definitely not like any trainer she had battled before, he clearly knew exactly what he was doing and his pokemon trusted him greatly.

"Then let's see you deal with this! Surskit, use Ice Beam on the field!" Violas ordered. Surskit quickly fired the attack into the air before it came crashing down onto the field, both Charmander and Asbel narrowing their eyes at the sight. Asbel having widened his eyes slightly when he noticed what they were going for.

The attack quickly began to freeze the entire field as the surface of it was practically being coated in a thick and slippery layer of ice. Charmander looked around its legs in a bit of a panic as the ice was getting closer to its legs, to which the ice soon froze the ground beneath Charmander, which soon resulted in the fire-type to start struggling to stay standing.

"Charmander, compose yourself!" Charmander gritted his teeth as his balance was greatly affected thanks to the now frozen field. Charmander gave a small cry as he fell onto his back, and when he tried to get back up, he would only end up slipping more. "Damnit, this is going to be annoying..."

"Surskit, let's get this over with!" Viola shouted. Surskit then began to skate at impressive speeds across the ice battlefield as Charmander gritted his teeth, he was quite vulnerable at the moment. Surskit was soon getting much closer, to which Viola then ordered. "Use Signal Beam!"

"Charmander, counter with Flamethrower!" Charmander forced himself up from his downed position and fired off a powerful flamethrower that ended up destroying the Signal Beam, though he did end up sliding and falling over again. Asbel narrowed his eyes at this. "What do I do? This ice field is a pain..."

"I'm sure you've noticed by now." Viola voiced. Asbel looked up at her as he saw Surskit skating side to side on her side of the field, as Charmander was struggling to stand still. "Dealing with my ice battlefield is no easy task, but for my Surskit, it is as simple as breathing and walking!"

"That may be true. But, I have some tricks to." Asbel smiled. Viola seemed confused about his statement. He had an idea in his head, and he could honestly say that he wasn't certain if it was going to work, but it would help greatly if it does. "Charmander, focus your inner core! Increase your body temperature!"

Charmander blinked in confusion at the order, as the other two both seemed confused and surprised by the command. Charmander soon gained a smirk on his face as he then closed his eyes, a few seconds then passed as the flame on Charmander's tail grew impressively before his orange body began to give off a dense orange glow.

"What the?" Viola gasped. Both Surskit and Viola were surprised when they noticed a certain something else happening, the ice beneath Charmander was melting away very quickly as Charmander then stood up easily. The orange aura around its body making its body gain a bit of a red tint. "How in the...?"

"I honestly didn't know if Charmander would be able to pull something like that off, I'm impressed. Well done, Charmander." Asbel complimented. Charmander didn't look back but gave a thumbs up, to which Asbel smiled. He didn't really think Charmander would be able to pull something complicated like this off, for a fire-type pokemon in their first evolutionary stage to be able to alter their temperature was rarity, even a grown-up pokemon would have some decent difficulty.

Now, Asbel noticed that Charmander was definitely getting winded from this battle, and the energy to keep up the heat around his body was definitely not helping either. He needed to finish this quickly, and the quicker the better. Viola then said. "I'm honestly shocked, I never expected to see someone use their pokemon in this type of way."

"First time for anything." Asbel smiled. He then gained a serious looked before holding his arm out towards the field. "Charmander, we need to finish this now! Rush in and use Fire Spin to trap Surskit!"

"Quick, Surskit! Get out of the way!" Viola panicked. Surskit didn't managed to though, as Charmander rushed through the ice as his body temperature melted the battlefield away as he ran. Charmander had quickly used Fire Spin and surrounded Surskit in flames as it couldn't escape from its parameters. "Oh no!"

"Finish it! Use Dragon Rage!" Charmander gave a roar as he leaped into the air before opening his mouth, to which the flames gathered before being fired towards the center of the circle of flames. The inferno of flames had immediately resulted in an explosion when it made contact, as the voice of pain could be heard from Surskit.

"Surskit!"

Charmander landed back on the field as they all waited for the smoke from the attack to disperse, which didn't take long. A few seconds passed before a small crater could be seen where Surskit was, and at the center of that crater, was none other than Surskit. Having now had swirls replacing its eyes.

**"Surskit is unable to battle! Charmander is the victor!"**

* * *

**Asbel Vs Viola**

**2 Vs 1**

* * *

"You did well, Surskit. You deserve a great rest." Viola smiled as she returned Surskit back into its Pokeball. Asbel having walked over to Charmander, who was panting rather heavily due to exhaustion of the battle. "Well done, Charmander. You did great out there."

Charmander nodded with a big smile as Asbel smiled in return, though he then soon turned to the referee and stated. "I'll be switching out Charmander."

"Understood." The referee nodded. Charmander wanted to protest since it wanted to continue battling, but Asbel was not going to let Charmander to do so. "I know you want to continue battling, but you're exhausted. You can watch it next to me, alright? I'll make sure we win that badge."

Charmander was reluctant, but nodded reluctantly. Both Asbel and Charmander made their way over to their area as Charmander stood next to Asbel as he took out another Pokeball and began tossing it up and down. Viola smiled as she held a Pokeball towards them. "You may have defeated Surskit, but, you haven't won yet! Let's do this, Vivillon!"

They both watched as the Pokeball opened and a pokemon resembling a butterfly greatly appeared in the air, having beautiful pink wings that had an interesting pattern design on it. The main body of the pokemon was grey and it had two antennae on its head along with big black eyes.

"A Vivillon."

* * *

**Vivillon**

**Vivillon, the Scale Pokémon. Vivillon with many different patterns are found all over the world. These patterns are affected by the climate of their habitat.**

* * *

"Alright then. Cubone, front and centre!" Asbel shouted as he tossed his own Pokeball towards the field. It soon bursted open as Cubone made his appearance, landing down on the field before spinning his two bones around his arms before gripping them as he waited with a battle-ready stance.

"A Cubone, huh? That's interesting, it's holding two bones..." Viola muttered with interest. She then pushed those thoughts away and began to focus on the actual battle, which both pokemon were staring eachother down ready for the incoming battle. "Alright, Vivillon! Start this off with a powerful Gust!"

"Cubone! Prepare yourself!" Cubone lowered his position as Vivillon flew higher into the air before flapping its wings as powerful currents of wind blew across the field and towards Cubone, Asbel didn't seem affected by the wind, but Charmander was as he held onto Asbel's leg as leverage.

Cubone, on the other hand, was having difficulty keeping still as the wind was rushing past it at incredible speeds. Staying standing and not being blown back was certainly not going to be an easy task for the pokemon, though, Asbel knew exactly what to do. "Cubone, stick your bones into the ground!"

Cubone nodded before stabbing both of his bones directly into the field as he then held on, which made the stability of his body far easier. Viola smirked at this before pointing forwards towards the field. "You have made a grave mistake, you won't be able to defend against my attacks like that! Use Solar Beam!"

"Cubone!" Asbel shouted. Vivillon's wings began glowing as orbs of energy began to appear as the pokemon opened its mouth, soon though, Vivillon released a large beam of energy from its mouth that was heading towards Cubone. "Cubone, you need to use Iron Head! Lower your head!"

"What?" Viola muttered in surprise. Cubone's skull had turned shiny silver as the pokemon then lowered his head so that the Solar Beam was heading towards his head and not his main body. Viola then widened her eyes at what she saw. "What in the world?!"

"Keep holding it, Cubone! You can do it!" Asbel cheered. Charmander was doing the same beside Asbel as the Solar Beam was clashing with the Iron Head, Cubone did look like he was struggling, but was also determined. Cubone gave a cry before an explosion occurred, which resulted in all of them having to cover their eyes.

They waited anxiously as the explosion's smoke began to fade away, to which the field was being revealed to them slowly. When it did, Asbel smirked as Charmander grinned, Viola and Vivillon were the ones that were shocked. Cubone appeared to have sustained minimal damage.

"Very nicely done, Cubone. I knew you could do it."

"I'm amazed. I had never expected such an offensive move like Iron Head to be used as a defensive one, but, I'm surprised Cubone hadn't had more damage done considering his type." Viola complimented. Asbel smiled as he then responded. "Well, that was mainly the reason for using Iron Head."

"Mind explaining?"

"It's because of Iron Head being a steel-type move. While Cubone may be a ground type, where Solar Beam would have been a super-effective move. Steel, on the other hand, resist against grass-type attacks." Asbel explained. Viola seemed surprised by the in-depth explanation of such a quickly thought up move.

"You are certainly no normal trainer." Viola smiled. Asbel gave a smirk as he then quickly held his hand forwards as he gave out his next order. "I appreciate the compliment, though we should continue this battle! Cubone, use Ancient Power and send Vivillon crashing to the ground!"

Cubone's body then glowed white before a translucent image of himself appeared in front of him, to which it soon transformed into a ball of white and silver energy. Cubone then swung both of its bones at it as the attack then rocketed towards Vivillon. "Don't let it hit you, Vivillon! Send it back with Psychic!"

Asbel widened his eyes slightly as Vivillon's eyes glowed blue before the Ancient Power did the same, which it slowed down before being tossed right back at Cubone, who was surprised about the sudden turn of events. The attack was coming in close as Asbel then gave his next order.

"Cubone, dodge it!"

"Hold him in place, Psychic!" Viola quickly shouted as Cubone's body was covered by a blue dense aura as he was unable to move his body. Cubone couldn't dodge the attack as he was sent flying back by the explosion that occurred thanks to be hit by his own attack. "Cubone, are you alright!?"

Both Charmander and Asbel looked towards Cubone in worry, to which Cubone slowly got up and shook his head before nodding at them. Cubone rushed back onto the field where Vivillon was waiting. Asbel nodded his head as he then gave his next order. "Cubone, get in as close as you can!"

"Use Solar Beam to stop him!" Vivillon then gathered the energy and fired small burst of the attack at Cubone, who was still rushing forwards but was surprised by the incoming attack. Cubone then remembered something, something back during the training not too long ago. "Cubone, you know what to do, right?"

Cubone gave a cry as it then ran straight through the attacks, not bothering to dodge them as, to Viola and Vivillon's shock, was deflecting all the small beams using the two bones in his hands. Cubone remembered that he didn't need to block them, it only mattered if the attack actually managed to cause serious damage to him.

"Great job, now use Bone Club!" Cubone jumped up towards Vivillon as it hit the pokemon with one of its bones in a similar fashion to an uppercut, to which he then smacked Vivillion to the ground as it released a cry of pain. Viola stared in surprise at the impressive movements of the small pokemon. "Vivillon, are you alright?!"

Viola could only receive a small cry of pain as she saw her pokemon slowly struggle to fly up as damage could be seen over its body. Viola was shocked though when she heard Asbel call out his next order. "Don't relax just yet! Cubone, use that altitude and use Iron Head!"

"Vivillon, quick! Use Psychic!" Vivillon panicked as Cubone was rocketing down from the air towards her, so she quickly used Psychic to send Cubone flying into the ground back over on Asbel's side of the field. They waited as the dust cleared to show Cubone still under the effects of Psychic on the ground.

"Cubone, you can do it! Get up!" Asbel shouted. Charmander and him kept at it as Cubone was trying his best to get up from the ground while being still under the effects of Psychic. "It's no use! We need to finish this now, Vivillon! Use Solar Beam while he's vulnerable!"

Vivillon obeyed as the pokemon charged up its attack, to which it then fired a powerful blast of energy towards the still vulnerable pokemon. Cubone gritted its teeth as it saw the attack, though he then heard Asbel shouting alongside Charmander. "Come on, Cubone! You can do it, I know you're stronger than this!"

Cubone grunted as it put all of its strength into its limbs, to which Viola gasped as she saw the small pokemon slowly being able to get up from the ground. Cubone struggled, but was getting up nonetheless, he then gave out a final cry before throwing his arms outwards as the Psychic was completely shattered before rolling away and dodging the Solar Beam.

"Such raw strength..." Viola muttered as her eyes were as wide as possible. Asbel grinned as he knew just how strong Cubone was, his physical strength was far above the normal Cubone, to which he knew Cubone could break free from that Psychic attack, though he would question if Cubone could do the same with a pokemon that was more proficient in its use.

"Cubone and I aren't going down that easily, I did promise that we would win this badge." Viola looked up and was gasped slightly when she could have sworn she saw Asbel's eyes glowing white, to where a rather large pressure was put onto her. Though, it vanished as soon as it came, so she shook her head out of it. "Use Bonemerang!"

Cubone then tossed its two bones towards Vivillon, who managed to barely dodge them as it was still suffering from exhaustion and damage. Asbel didn't let up either though as he quickly gave his next order. "Rush in and use Bone Club! We need to finish this battle as soon as we can!"

"I won't let you, use Sleep Powder!"

As Cubone was running as fast as he could towards Vivillon while swinging both of its bones that had returned to him previously after the dodged attack. Asbel narrowed his eyes as the green spores were released from Vivillon's wings as the wave of them began rushing towards the closing in Cubone.

"Don't think I'll let you put him to sleep so easily! Cubone, spin both of your bones in front of you while you run!" Cubone complied and held both its bones in front of its face and spun them as fast as he could. Asbel and Charmander smiled when the spores were completely nullified when making contact with the bones as they were deflected outwards.

"Use Psychic once again! We need to keep him away!" Viola panicked as Asbel gave his next order as fast as he could, he was not letting this battle last any longer than it needs to be! "Cubone, we are finishing this right now! Use Bone Club while empowering it with your Ancient Power!"

Cubone nodded as it increased its speed to maximum as the power of Ancient Power caused his bones to glow with great power. Cubone made it to Vivillon before it could use Psychic to send him flying back, to which he then immediately smashed both of his bones down onto Vivillon, resulting in her falling to the ground.

"Vivillon!" Viola's voice had cried out in concern. Cubone had landed back on the ground after being able to successfully hit Vivillon. They all waited anxiously as the dust cloud began to disperse away, and Viola gasped when it did, the reason being that Vivillon was on the ground with both of her eyes being replaced with swirls.

"Alright! Nice going, Cubone!" Asbel smiled. Charmander grinned as he jumped up and down while cheering, Cubone turned to them and smiled as he waved both his bones as he ran back over to them. Cubone and Charmander high fiving one another with smiles on their faces as Asbel smiled as he saw them.

**"Vivillon is unable to continue. Cubone is the victor! That means the winner of the match is Asbel!"**

* * *

**Asbel Vs Viola**

**Winner is Asbel!**

* * *

"Awesome, that's once gym leader down. A small step closer to our goal." Asbel smiled. He looked at both of his pokemon as they nodded at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking, they both knew they still had a long way to go, but they were going to definitely get there one way or another.

"Congratulations, Asbel." Asbel turned around to see both the referee as well as Viola walking over towards him, with the referee holding what appeared to be a black tray that had what appeared to be a brownish and yellow badge that resembled that of a bug on it placed atop of a fancy red and yellow cloth. "You certainly surprised me with your skills during that battle."

"Thank you. Though I still have a long way to go." Asbel smiled. Viola nodded as she then took hold of the badge before holding it towards Asbel, who gratefully accepted it as he held it towards both of his pokemon, with Charmander crossing his arms while Cubone rested one of his bones over his shoulder as they both nodded.

"That badge is proof of your victory over my gym, the Bug Badge." Viola explained. Asbel nodded in understanding before taking out his badge case that he had gotten from Nurse Joy as he placed the badge into the first slot, he then closed it before pocketing it. "Thanks a lot, Viola."

"No problem! So, I'm going to assume that you along with Charmander and Cubone will be heading off towards the other gyms?" Viola wondered. Asbel nodded his head as both his pokemon looked up at her as they stood beside him. "If that's the case, I would suggest you go to Cyllage City. The gym leader there is pretty tough though."

"The tougher, the better. Our goal is to become the strongest, so battling against strong opponents is key, that's how we'll grow together." Asbel smirked as his pokemon both agreed with him as they each gave a cry of agreement. Viola could only smirk at this, she could tell this was an interesting group.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck with that."

"Thanks a lot."

* * *

A day or two had passed since Asbel had defeated Viola in their gym battle, and Asbel along with his pokemon had stayed at the pokemon center for the nights and were planning on leaving soon since they weren't going to be accomplishing their goals just by sitting around and doing nothing!

Asbel had plans for training for the day with both Charmander and Cubone as he wanted Charmander to work on his control of his inner core, he figured that it would certainly be useful in the future considering how helpful it was in the gym battle a couple of days prior to the present time.

With Cubone, Asbel knew that his strength was well above the average level of that of other Cubone, and he certainly wanted to put that to good use. Which meant that he wanted to work on Cubone's speed, he was pretty fast, but it could still use some work. Speed and strength were good things when used together.

In all honesty, Asbel really had no intention of taking the throne away from Diantha, nor did he have any intention of taking it away from any of the other champions. If he won against them, then good for him and his pokemon, but he would no doubt decline the position of being champion, it would only restrict what he could do freely.

At present time, Asbel could now be seen walking through Santalune City after resupplying himself with items from the nearby market. He had his backpack swung over his right shoulder as his scarf was swaying slightly in the wind as he walked, he was seemingly looking at his Xtransceiver with the map function opened.

"Alright, to get to Cyllage City I need to head on to Lumiose City before going through Route 5 to get to Camphrier Town before getting to Cyllage City." Asbel muttered as he read it over. It appeared to be a good distance away, though he figured the trip would probably help him get stronger. "I could try and take on the Lumiose Gym... nah. Should probably stick to what the games are like."

Asbel said as he turned off the Xtransceiver. He remembered that when he played through the X and Y games that the Cyllage Gym was the second gym you faced with Lumiose being the fifth, which meant it was probably a good idea to keep true to the game's order of gyms so he doesn't end up regretting anything.

Honestly, he wasn't even certain that he was in the game world. Who knew? He could potentially be in the manga or anime version of the pokemon world, and he was practically clueless to anything from those. Though, it would be pretty fun in his opinion to be in the anime world.

"Huh? He looks familiar..." Asbel muttered as he noticed someone running quickly towards his direction from up ahead the road. He appeared to be in a group of a total of three including himself as it appeared to be a boy around his age, along with two blondes, being male and female with the female being a kid around eight or so.

The male had black spiky hair along with a red cap over his head, the boy had black fingerless gloves and wore a blue and white shirt and dark blue long pants and red shoes. From what Asbel could see, the boy had a Pikachu on his shoulder as he ran as the other two were behind him, the second male having difficulty keeping up with the other two.

Speaking of, the other two were blondes with the male wearing a light blue and yellow outfit that covered his entire body aside from his feet and hands, which he wore a pair of black and white shoes. On his back was a strange white backpack that had weird additions, and finally, he also wore a pair of spectacles.

The girl appeared to be eight or so in age and wore a brown shirt with a white skirt and black pants underneath that reached just above the knees. She had on pink shoes and also having a yellow bag over her right shoulder that kept the main part of the bag, that was resting on her left side, from falling off.

"Yeah, isn't that Ash... what's his name? Ash Ketchum?" Asbel muttered as he kept a calm look as he walked past the running trio. Though, he could hear them screaming as he kept walking calmly, ever so slightly turning his head to look at them as they ran off in the direction he previously came from.

"Come on, Clemont!"

"Slow down, I can't run as fast as you guys!"

"Santalune City Gym, here I come!"

"Hm, interesting group. At least I know what world I'm in." Asbel smirked. He closed his eyes as he continued walking, he had a feeling that his journey in this vast and wonderful world was certainly going to be an interesting one indeed.

* * *

**Asbel's Pokemon:**

Cubone (M): [Ability: Lightning Rod] - (Bonemerang, Ancient Power, Bone Club, Iron Head)

Charmander (M): [Ability: Blaze] - (Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Fire Spin, Flamethrower)


	4. Visit To The Lab

**A/N: Before I start this chapter, just want to let you all know that Asbel's pokemon won't be limited to only four moves. This being because I do believe it to be stupid if his pokemon just forget how to use their moves.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Asbel had already made great progress in his journey so far, holding two pokemon already as well as having won his first gym badge. It did seem that his journey towards his journey was going smooth, though he already knew that he would eventually end up running into some kind of trouble that will hinder him.

Though, he'll deal with that when it arises. For now, the walk to Lumiose City wasn't too far as he probably had around ten or so minutes to go before he arrived. He had decided to stop for a bit to train as he knew it would help him in the future, so he had stopped near a lake where they could train.

During that training session, Charmander focused mainly on increasing and controlling his core, being able to bring out more firepower than normal. Cubone worked on his speed so he could balance out his speed with his abnormal physical strength, it would most definitely help in the future when need be.

Of course, Asbel wasn't left out as he helped Cubone train as Charmander was focusing on his control. Asbel having timed as well as running with Cubone as they were training, and it was indeed working, the time Cubone took to run around one hundred meters had gotten shorter and shorter the more they went on.

At present time, they were all now resting as Asbel could be seen preparing food for his two pokemon that were still working hard on their training. Charmander was sitting down with his arms crossed and his eyes closed as his body was surrounded by a dark red aura, which was the heat coming from his core.

Cubone was sweating as he ran back and forth across the fields to both increase his speed as well as his stamina, since if he became too tired then his increase in his other aspects would be for naught in a battle. Asbel had a small foldable table that he could use to cook on as he had help from Charmander prior to light a fire to heat things up.

"And, that should do it." Asbel smiled. He now had two bowls of Pokemon food that he had just whipped up as he dusted off his hands, one having bits of red dust-like substance sprayed over it as the other seemed to contain bits of oran berries scattered all over the food in different locations. "Hey, guys! Food's ready!"

Charmander opened his eyes and looked over towards his trainer as Cubone stopped running and skidded to a stop, they both smiled before running over towards their trainer before stopping in front of him. Asbel smiled before taking hold of the bowls before placing them on the ground in front of them.

"Eat up. I made sure that Charmander got something spicy and you got your favourite berry." Asbel said to Cubone as they both smiled. Charmander, being a fire-type, was quite enjoying the spice that it got from the food that Asbel prepared. While Cubone was enjoying the food as well as the bits of oran berries, them being his favourite.

Both of them sat next to each other and happily ate as Asbel smiled before walking past them towards the lake, he then grabbed hold of his shirt before lifting it over his head and tossed it onto the table he had used to cook his pokemon's food. They both noticed and turned to him confused.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower, got pretty sweaty from all that training. Mind using Smokescreen to cover the area around us, Charmander?" Asbel requested. The fire-type nodded before firing a large stream of smoke that soon circled around the entire lake, obscuring anything from seeing.

They both then saw Asbel take off the rest of his clothes as he was left completely bare, Asbel stretched his arms before walking into the water and began to clean himself off. The water was pretty cold, but it was actually really nice. The coldness of the water really made him feel refreshed.

Charmander and Cubone shared a look before shrugging their shoulders, it wasn't their business to know why he was bathing without any clothes on in the middle of a forest. Though, they did understand why he had requested for Charmander to use Smokescreen around them, if someone saw Asbel... yeah.

True to Asbel's words, his bath didn't take long as all he wanted to do was get clean from all of his sweat, which shouldn't take too long. He finished as soon as the other two had finished their meals, and had placed their respective bowls onto the table with a bit of help from one another due to their height.

Asbel then began walking out of the lake as he flicked his hair a bit to remove some of the dripping water. As he was walking over, he looked up after hearing a cry and saw both Charmander and Cubone running over to him as he was exiting the lake. "Oh, thanks a lot you two. Much appreciated."

Asbel took hold of a towel that Cubone was holding as Asbel then used it to dry his hair as well as his body, though Charmander then soon fired a small Flamethrower from his mouth towards Asbel. Asbel was slightly surprised by the act, though soon figured something out about the attack.

"Wow, you certainly have gotten better at controlling your inner core." Asbel commented. Charmander grinned and nodded as Asbel had noticed the attack hadn't scorched him at all, but had actually assisted greatly in drying off his body. Charmander was certainly coming along with his training greatly.

"Well, I'll need to get changed and we'll be one our way." Asbel stated as both of his pokemon nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Perhaps I should visit the Professor? I haven't met him at all yet." Asbel thought to himself as he was now seen walking through a rather beautiful futuristic looking city. This place being none other than Lumiose City, the location of the Lumiose City Gym as well as the Pokemon Professor's lab.

He had just recently arrived in the city and was pondering about what to do, and that was how he had come across the idea of meeting up with the professor. It would probably be a good idea to be well acquainted with the region's professor early on, could be helpful in the future, but who knows?

If Asbel remembered correctly, the Professor of the Kalos region was Professor Sycamore, some that focused on the study of Mega Evolution. It was a major concept in the X and Y games as it was the first game to come out with the feature, followed by the remakes of Ruby and Sapphire.

"Excuse me."

"Yes? Can I help you, young man?" A polite man that Asbel had called out to while walking past had asked after Asbel spoke out. Asbel had nodded his head before asking. "Yeah, I was just wondering if you knew which direction the Sycamore Pokemon Lab was. I'm kind of new to the city and have gotten lost."

"Oh, it's actually just down the road and to the right. You shouldn't miss it." The man replied. Asbel nodded and gave thanks before putting energy into his legs and running off as the man waved him off before continuing his walk. "Alright, just look for a massive building different from the others. Shouldn't be difficult."

True to his words, it didn't take long before a large building came into view that was surrounded by a rather large fence. The building having been cream in colour and had a blueish theme to its exterior, the windows as well as the roof being the same colour as that as well.

"Wow, it was way easier than I even thought." He stopped a bit to the side as he stared at the building in a bit of awe, this being because he had seen plenty of other buildings far grander back in his world compared to this. So, this type of structure was really no surprise to him, adding the fact that he had seen it in the games already.

"Please, watch out!"

"Huh?" Asbel blinked in confusion at the unfamiliar voice. He turned his head to see the source, only to widen his eyes when a figure was quickly running down the path as a few people managed to get out of the way. Though, the person was way too close for him to move as they ended up colliding with him. "Gah!"

Asbel was actually sent flying back a bit due to the force in which he had been hit, and it felt immensely painful! He grunted a bit before managing to focus as he planted his right hand on the ground before flipping a few times to land on his feet before he had ended up crashing into the ground.

"Man, that's smarts...!" Asbel groaned as he rubbed his head while in his crouching position he had landed in. He had on eye closed due to pain as he looked up to find the source of what had hit him, to which he then heard a feminine voice groaning in pain. "Ow~... that hurt..."

Asbel was confused as it was a girl he had most definitely not recognised, someone that he hadn't seen before in the anime or games, though she might have been from the anime since he knew pretty much nothing about it. The girl appearing to be around his age or maybe a year younger as she rubbed her head with both hands while sitting on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"Eh? Oh! Y-Yes, sorry about that!" The girl snapped out of her daze as she looked up at Asbel as she quickly stood up. She then bowed deeply towards him as an apologetic look appeared on her face as she stuttered. "I'm sorry about running into you! I was just in a very big rush!"

"It's fine, don't worry about it. It was just an accident." Asbel assured. The girl gave a sigh of relief as she slumped her shoulders, Asbel smiled as he could already figure out the type of person this girl was. The clumsy and probably shy type of girl. "The name's Asbel Quarter, it's nice to meet you."

"O-Oh! I'm Cele Vailor. It's nice to meet you!" She introduced herself shyly. Now that she stood tall and had her eyes open, Asbel could make out her appearance. As stated before, she appeared to be a girl that was around his age and possibly a year or so younger than Asbel was and carried a shy and clumsy demeanor.

The girl had a petite body as well as fair skin, she also had neat long black hair reaching her waist and two longs bangs that framed her face, along with a small pigtail on the right side of her head. Her eyes also being the same colour as her hair though appeared to have an orange tint to them. Her attire was between the borderline of simple and slightly flashy.

She wore a short-sleeved shirt that was pink in colour and stuck well to her frame, she also wore a pair of light blue shorts with white frills on the bottom. A bit of her stomach was also visible since the shirt didn't completely cover up her stomach area. She wore a pair of white slightly high-heel boots with two belt-like straps on each.

Finally, she had a white bow tied on her right bang as she had a white bag also hanging on her right shoulder. But, what caught Asbel's attention the most was the fact that she had ended up placing a Pokeball she seemed to have dropped back into her bag before sighing as she looked up at Asbel, who was a bit taller than her.

"By the way, where are you off to in such a hurry? If you don't mind telling me that his." Asbel asked curiously. She was running pretty fast, and it made him wonder just where this girl was heading towards to be going so fast. The girl blinked before replying. "Well... this is kind of embarrassing. But, I'm trying to locate the Pokemon Lab."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Is something wrong...?" Cele asked nervously. Asbel stared at her for a second as he gave her a blank look, though he soon sweatdropped massively as he then pointed to the building right next to them as she blinked in confusion. "Uh~... you might not believe this, but we're standing right next to the lab."

"E-Eh?" Cele muttered with bug-eyes as she had both her hands clenched in front of her chest as her knees were slightly bent as she stared at the building. She then gained a red coloured face as her embarrassment levels seemed to have gone off the roof. "This is so embarrassing!"

"..." Asbel could only sweatdrop at this as he saw her cover her face, though he could still see the glowing redness of it on the parts that her fingers failed to cover up. So, this girl even had direction directional instinct, huh? He really had no idea what to feel about the situation he had found himself in right now. "Anyway, are you starting your adventure?"

"Eh? O-Oh! Yes, I'm just here to see if I can get my Pokedex!" Cele explained. Asbel nodded his head in understanding, he then watched as she took out the Pokeball that she had dropped beforehand. She then held it in her hand as she pointed at it with the finger of her other hand. "Snivy and I are going to be traveling together!"

"Snivy, huh? A Unova starter?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm originally from the Unova region, though my parents and I ended up moving to Kalos quite recently." Cele explained. This was rather interesting, he at least knew for a fact that she didn't exist in the games and most likely didn't show up in the anime, which meant that she was probably only known since he had ended up encountering her.

She was probably a character that never ended up showing up on the screen but was just one of the people in the background of the anime show, not being an official cast member but someone on the sidelines or background. Nonetheless, here she was now in front of him and talking to him.

"I see, I had actually started my journey not too long ago. I was actually hoping to meet the professor, so it seems we both are going to the lab." Asbel stated. Cele blinked in surprise at this, while Asbel had already started his journey, the both of them were still going to the same place as of right now. "Well, you want to go inside and meet the professor?"

"Y-Yeah! Let's go!" Cele nodded her head. Asbel smiled before opening up the gate that lead inside of the residence as the door appeared to be closed, though, with a little bit of force, he managed to push the rather large pair of doors open as he let Cele walk in first before walking in himself as he carefully closed the door.

Asbel turned around after having closed the door as he walked over towards Cele, who was standing at the center of the room, which was rather large in size. There were red carpets laid out leading through the hallways as well as a set of stairs at the end of the room that seemed to lead up to a second floor.

"Wh-What do we do now?" Cele wondered as she tilted her head curiously. Asbel walked up next to her and took in the view of the room, to which he then looked down at Cele and responded by saying. "Isn't it obvious? We call out to see if he's in. Excuse me! Is the professor anywhere in here?!"

"Yes? I'm here!" A matured male voice had called out after a bit of silence as they both turned to the source, only to come in eye contact with a man a good number of years older than them walking towards them through one of the hallways as he rubbed the back of his head while doing so.

Now that the man was now standing clearly in the light, the both of them could see his appearance clearly. He was revealed to be a man who was wearing a white coat along with black pants, a blue shirt and had rather curly black hair. On his feet were also a pair of brown leather shoes, he just seemed to give the vibe of a professor.

"Greetings! How may I help you today?" The Professor had asked them as he smiled politely at the both of them. He then soon realised something as he widened his eyes, to which he then spoke. "Oh, forgive my rudeness! I should introduce myself first. My name is Professor Sycamore, welcome to my lab!"

"I-It's nice to meet you, Professor! I'm Cele Vailor!" Cele had introduced herself. Asbel chuckled at her shyness before facing the professor with his own smile as he introduced himself to the man. "I'm Asbel. Asbel Quarter. It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor Sycamore."

"It's nice to meet the both of you! So, back to my question, what can I do for you today?" Sycamore wondered. Cele was nervous, but she stepped forward and explained to the professor about her situation as Asbel stayed silent and waited patiently. "I see, so you're here for a Pokedex?"

"If you don't mind..."

"Of course! It'll take a bit of time to prepare, so please come and settle yourselves in while we wait." Sycamore said to the both of them as they nodded in thanks. Sycamore then focused his attention on Asbel as he wondered. "How may I help you then, young man? Are you starting your journey as well?"

"No, nothing like that. I had already begun a couple of days ago." Asbel assured as he waved both his hands in front of himself. He then crossed his arms and began to explain his reasons. "I was actually just passing through Lumiose City, so I had decided to pay the Sycamore Pokemon Lab while I was here."

"I see! Then please, why don't the both of you come along and settle yourselves in while my assistants prepare Cele's Pokedex." Sycamore said as they both nodded their heads once again.

* * *

The three of them could now be seen as they were walking towards what appeared to be a massive greenhouse of sorts, this being none other than the pokemon house where all the pokemon play around and live inside in the Sycamore Pokemon Lab. Cele and Asbel seemed impressed by its size and all the pokemon.

They had come here since it was a good way of passing time while they waited for Sycamore's assistants to prepare the Pokedex for Cele. Asbel looked around the place to see that there was a bunch of manmade trees, a small river running through the area, as well as the most prominent part being all the kinds of pokemon that were around.

They ranged from all kinds of pokemon from regions like Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. Asbel could certainly tell that the professor loved pokemon alright. Asbel then looked over to see Cele was looking around in amazement as she seemed a bit nervous about approaching the pokemon, to which he gave a small chuckle at.

"So, Professor. What exactly are you researching about anyway? What's your main focus?" Asbel decided to ask. Though, even though he knew what the answer was going to be, he wanted to ask anyway just in case anything has changed, though he had his doubts. Cele also seemed interested as she walked over to the two of them.

"Well, my main focus on research is of evolution." Sycamore stated. He then gestured towards the right to show one of his assistants scanning a large shark-like dragon pokemon, which Asbel could instantly say was none other than a Garchomp. The assistant was using some kind of machine to do so as a green light ran over the Garchomp's body. "One that goes beyond."

"You are referring to Mega Evolution, am I right?" Asbel smirked. Professor Sycamore seemed to widen his eyes slightly as he seemed surprised about Asbel's words, did he know of Mega Evolution. Sycamore then asked. "Oh? So you know about Mega Evolution? That's a surprise."

"I guess so. A method of going through a pokemon's limits and entering into another realm of strength with the use of strong bonds and two stones." Asbel said with closed eyes as he let a small soft smile to appear on his face. Sycamore was rather surprised by his knowledge as he gave a small laugh. "Impressive, you certainly know your stuff."

"Maybe." Asbel shrugged. If only he knew...

"Excuse me?" Cele interrupted. They both looked towards her as she held a rather confused look as she had kept shifting her gaze between the two as she heard their conversation. What exactly were they talking about? Mega Evolution? "Do you mind telling me what Mega Evolution is? I've never heard of such a thing..."

"Well, how would you react if I were to tell you that pokemon may have an additional evolutionary stage? One that goes beyond there final evolution." Sycamore asked with a smile as he looked down at Cele. She widened her eyes at the information as she shot her head towards the Garchomp.

"R-Really? Are you saying that Garchomp might be able to evolve once more?" Cele asked with a small gasp as she held one hand to her mouth with her eyes still wide as she processed the information she was just told. Sycamore nodded as he added. "That's correct. We have recorded several reports of pokemon evolving in ways different then normal."

"You mean... this Mega Evolution?" Cele muttered.

"That's right. That is what we refer to such a phenomenon as." Sycamore responded as he took a few steps forward as he gazed at the process with Garchomp. He then looked at his hand before adding. "While a majority of the mechanics are still shrouded in mystery. As said by Asbel, we believe it involves a strong bond as well as the use of two certain stones."

"And those stones are the Mega Stone and the Keystone." Asbel had decided to add in as they turned their attention to him as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sycamore smiled as he could tell Asbel knew probably as much as him. "If i'm correct, pokemon that have evolved in such a manner are able to revert back into their previous state."

"You are much correct with that one, Asbel."

"So, even if a pokemon evolves through Mega Evolution, it can turn back?" Cele wondered as she tilted her head slightly. Asbel nodded his head in response, though he then added something that made them rather confused. "While we may refer to it as Mega Evolution, I personally don't believe it is actually a form of evolution."

"Mind explaining your theory?" Sycamore requested with interest.

"Well, you do know how a pokemon can turn back after evolving this way, right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with your theory?" Cele asked in confusion. Sycamore also being the same as he stared in interest at Asbel. Asbel gave a smirk as he responded. "Well, it is due to this that I don't believe Mega Evolution is a stage of evolution, at all. To me, it's more like a temporary transcendence into a new realm of power. A method to break free from one's limits, entering that new realm of strength."

"That is an interesting thought, certainly something to consider." Sycamore replied as he held his chin with a thoughtful look. Asbel certainly had a point, was Mega Evolution truly a different form of evolution? Or a tempory transcendence? He was certainly going to put this information into his research.

"Professor Sycamore." A female voice called out as they all turned around to see one of his assistants walking over with what appeared to be a Kalos Pokedex in her hands. She had blue hair along with a pair of green eyes, she wore a lab coat as well as a grayish skirt and blue shirt as her eyes had a pair of red spectacles over them.

"Oh, Sophie! Is it ready?"

"Yes, Professor. The Pokedex has been prepared as you requested." Sophie had responded with a smile as she showed the Pokedex in her hand. Sycamore nodded before looking towards Cele. "Well, Cele. The preparations for your Pokedex have been completed, so you can start your journey soon."

"Th-Thanks professor!" Cele replied as she gratefully took the Pokedex from Sophie, who had handed it over to her as the professor was speaking. She looked at the device in amazement as she slightly jumped when it activated, to which they all gave a small laugh, much to her embarrassment as she turned slightly red.

"Well, now that you have your Pokedex. Where are you going to be heading off first for your journey, Cele?" Asbel asked curiously. Cele seemed to think about it as she held one finger on her chin after placing the Pokedex into her bag. "Well, I was thinking of going to Camphrier Town to see my parents first. Then I'm going to be going to here to Lumiose since there are some things I wanted to do."

"Huh, that means your going to be going the same way I'm going." Asbel smiled. Cele seemed surprised about this as she turned to look at him with widened eyes. Asbel chuckled slightly as he then added. "My plans were to be heading to Camphrier Town and then to Cyllage City for my second gym badge."

"R-Really?"

"If that's the case, then why don't the both of you go ahead and travel together for a bit." Sycamore suggested. They both turned towards him and blinked a few times before looking at each other, it didn't seem like a bad idea, since they were going to be going the same direction anyway.

"D-Do you mind? I'm still not so confident about this right now." Cele requested nervously as she held an embarrassed look on her face. Asbel just nodded and smiled as he saw no problem with it, true, it might hinder his training a bit since Cele was probably going to be traveling faster than he was since he was training more, but it wasn't like they were going to be traveling together for long. They were splitting at Camphrier anyway."

"Of course not, plus, it sounds like a lot of fun. Having someone to talk to would be nice." Asbel had responded. Cele seemed to brighten up as she held a massive look of relief, she hadn't been on a journey before and it was pretty scary to journey out, but hopefully, she would get used to it one day.

Asbel, despite not having ever been on a journey before since pokemon didn't exist in his world, didn't mind journeying out on his own since he did have an adventurous side to him. Also, back in his world, he was always someone that seemed to be far more mature than someone his age was.

"That settles it then! I certainly wish you two the best of luck on your journeys, and you can always call if you need help with something." Sycamore stated as they both nodded their heads in understanding. "Good luck with your next gym battle, Asbel. Also, have fun, the both of you. That is very important."

"Don't worry, we understand, Professor." Asbel smiled. Cele nodded her head in agreement as Sycamore then nodded his head as well in response to Asbel's sentence. To which Asbel then looked towards Cele and asked. "Well, are you ready to get going? I already filled up with supplies that would easily still be enough for the both of us."

"Y-Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

**Asbel's Pokemon:**

Cubone (M): [Ability: Lightning Rod] - (Bonemerang, Ancient Power, Bone Club, Iron Head)

Charmander (M): [Ability: Blaze] - (Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Fire Spin, Flamethrower)


End file.
